Two Worlds of Craymels
Two Worlds of Craymels ist das siebte Kapitel aus Tales of the Rays. Geschichte Mileena Weiss träumt von Ix Nieves' Tod, der in Lichtpartikel aufgeht und verschwindet. Am nächsten Tag erfährt Ix, dass Mileena wieder vom Ende der Welt geträumt hat, und gesteht, dass er noch nie davon geträumt hat, obwohl nahezu jeder in Sellund genau diesen Traum hatte. Mileena ist sich sicher, dass diese Träume verschwinden werden, sobald sie die Aegis gerettet haben. Mileena und Ix wollten eigentlich Gefion aufsuchen, um mit ihr zu reden, doch Gareth Outrigger lässt sie wissen, dass Gefion eine Zeitlang nicht im Palast sein wird. Die beiden beeilen sich, um Gefion noch zu erwischen, erfahren aber von einer Magd, dass Gefion bereits weg ist. Daher brechen die Helden vorerst zur nächsten Exoflection auf. Auf der Exoflection haben die Helden Quickie das Leben gerettet, als dieser von Shimmeras angegriffen wurde. Er führt sie zu Meredy, die sich als Nexus herausstellt, aber nicht mit den Helden reden kann, da sie sich einander nicht verstehen können. Meredy führt die beiden in die nächste Stadt und versucht ihnen die Sorge zu nehmen und sie stattdessen dazu zu bringen, mit ihr zu reden, auch wenn sie sich einander nicht verstehen können. Hierbei finden die Helden Keele Zeibel, der von Shimmeras angegriffen wird. Meredy eilt zu ihm, um ihm zu helfen. Nachdem sie ihm geholfen haben, erklären sich Ix und Mileena Keele, der das System von Tir Na Nog und den Exoflections begreift. Meredy erklärt sich dazu bereit, Ix und Mileena zu helfen, da die beiden wie sie auch einfach nur ihre Welt retten wollen. Keele gibt sich zuerst zögerlich, begleitet die Helden aber auch, weil Meredy geht, obwohl er dies dementiert. Die Helden begeben sich auf die Suche nach dem Shimmera Glass, wobei es jedoch zu einem Streit zwischen Keele und Meredy kommt, da Keele sich wie schon oft zuvor in seiner Wortwahl vergreift. Meredy stürmt daher voraus und entfernts ich kurz von den anderen, findet aber in dem Wald Professor Mazet, der ohnmächtig ist. Die Helden können ihn vor den Shimmeras beschützen und Keele erfährt daraufhin, dass er offenbar die Existenz einer weiteren Welt beweisen wollte. Er entdeckte die Aegis und hielt sie für eine Barriere zwischen den Welten, wie einst die Orbus Barrier. Keele offenbart den Helden daraufhin den Aufbau von Eternia, woraufhin Ix glaubt, dass es vielleicht nicht unmöglich ist, dass hinter der Aegis tatsächlich eine weitere Welt liegt. Zudem hat Professor Mazet Keele Orz-Ohrringe mitgegeben, damit Ix und Mileena mit Meredy reden können, doch noch zeigen sie keine Wirkung, da sie nicht auf derselben Wellenlänge sind. Keele verlässt die Heldengruppe daraufhin kurzzeitig, weil er glaubt, dass die Helden einige Shimmeras verpasst haben könnten, die nun die Stadt bedrohen können. Daher bricht er in die Stadt auf, während die anderen Helden das Shimmera Glass versiegeln sollen, was sie tun. Quickie wird daraufhin angegriffen, aber von den Helden gerettet. Meredy bemerkt danach eine Wunde an Ix' Hand und sorgt sich um ihn. Ix gibt sich jedoch zufrieden, dass Quickie am Leben und bei guter Gesundheit ist, woraufhin Meredy sich bei ihm und Mileena bedankt und die beiden sie endlich verstehen können. Keele stößt wieder zu ihnen und bemerkt, dass Ix und Mileena nun mit Meredy reden können. Karia reagiert schließlich erneut, obwohl das Shimmera Glass bereits versiegel ist. Ix und Mileena vermuten zuerst, dass es zwei Shimmera Glasses für zwei Nexus geben könnte, aber dies war nicht der Fall, als sie auf Luke fon Fabre und Jade Curtiss getroffen sind, die ebenfalls beide Nexus derselben Exoflection sind. Keele und Meredy erklären den beiden daraufhin, dass es wohl daran liegt, dass sie zwei Welten exoflektiert haben, nämlich Inferia und Celestia. Beim Bergsteigen zeigt Keele sich schneller als die anderen erschöpft, wobei er seinen Orz-Ohrring verliert, Meredy aber dennoch verstehen kann. Die beiden erklären, dass sie die Sprache des jeweils anderen nur ein wenig verstehen können, begreifen aber nicht, dass sie in genau diesem Gespräch miteinander kommunizieren als könnten sie sich perfekt verstehen. Ix und Mileena vermuten daraufhin, dass dies damit zu tun hat, dass die beiden einander viel bedeuten und sich auf derselben Wellenlänge befinden und dies auch ohne die Orz-Ohrringe funktioniert. Als die Helden schließlich die Ruine mit dem Shimmera Glass erreichen, werden sie mit einer ganzen Armee von Shimmeras konfrontiert, wobei Meredy versucht, die Shimmeras zu sich zu locken, damit sie nicht über die Städte herfallen. Keele realisiert dies und will sie aufhalten, aber sie bemerkt, dass auch er die Shimmeras anlocken will, um zu helfen. Sie entscheiden sich daraufhin, gemeinsam zu arbeiten. Als sie das Shimmera Glass erreichen, beschließen die Helden, dass Meredy und Keele die Shimmeras besiegen, während Ix und Mileena sich um den Shimmera-Boss kümmern sollen. Die beiden verstehen daraufhin, wie wichtig es ist, aneinander zu verstehen, und dass es schwierig ist, die Gefühle der anderen nachzuvollziehen und zu begreifen. Um mehr über Gefion herauszufinden, wollen Ix und Mileena in die königliche Bücherei, doch es gibt keine Aufzeichnungen über Gefion, die ihr Leben vor ihrer Zeit als Premierministerin offenbaren. Es wird nicht einmal erklärt, wie sie Premierministerin geworden ist. Gareth sucht die beiden daraufhin auf und erzählt den Helden davon, dass Gefion in ihrer Vergangenheit mit der Entwicklung von Mirrage-Technologie zu tun hatte, weshalb die Helden meinen, dass sie selbst Kräfte als Mirrist besitzen müsste. Gareth erklärt ihnen, dass er Gefion sein Leben zu verdanken hat, nachdem er im Mirrage-Krieg seinen Arm und beinahe sein Leben verloren hat. Sie hat ihn gerettet und die Mirrage-Prothese für ihn angefertigt. Zudem hat sie ihm einen Grund zum Weitermachen gegeben, da sie ihn an die Mirrage-Technologie herangeführt hat. Gareth ist sich daher sicher, dass Gefion nur das Beste für Ix und Mileena will, auch wenn nicht viel über sie bekannt ist. Ix und Mileena begeben sich danach in den Palast zu Gefions Halle, doch sie ist noch immer nicht zurückgekehrt. Stattdessen begegnen sie dort Demetrius, dem König von Sellund, der offenbart, dass er schwer krank ist. Er entschuldigt sich bei den Helden dafür, dass Gefion nicht anwesend ist, und meint, dass er sie auf eine hochgeheime Mission geschickt hat. Demetrius führt die beiden zu dem Kaleidoscope und vollführt dort eine "Schichtung" des sechsten Kontinents, da dieser zu instabil wurde. Aus Sorge, dass die zweite exoflektierte Ebene Probleme auf dem Kontinent erschaffen könnte, brechen die Helden dorthin auf, während Demetrius Material für die beiden zusammensammeln will, damit sie sich in der Mirrage-Technologie bilden können. Demetrius legt Ix noch einmal ans Herz, auf sein Mirrage achtzugeben, da dieses für die Exoflections durch das Kaleidoscope nötig ist, und er fragt ihn, ob Gefion ihm bereits mehr dazu erzählt hat, was jedoch noch nicht geschehen ist. Quests __FORCETOC__ Kategorie:Kapitel aus Tales of the Rays